Digging up the Past
by Fanlover14
Summary: Dr. Weir and his colleagues travel to a island for a weekend to endorse their founders park, only for things to unravel into total chaos and terror. Will they make it? Slash. Guy/Guy. Don't like then don't read. Threeway crossover, but only could put down two.
1. Off to the Island

**Okay, so I can't wait. I am here to announce the beginning of a third big story!**

**(Crowd Applause)**

**And I am happy to say that this is the beginning of a great story that I hope you all will love and follow! Please enjoy!**

Benny laid there in the hot Arizona heat, his body baking as he took a small toothbrush and scraped off some remaining dirt off of a fossil in the ground. His best friend and colleague, Ellie Sattler near his side as they carefully excavated the fossil and looked at it in wonder.

"Mr. Weir, we have the machine working again! Come check it out!" came Benny's excited intern's voice. He looked up and watched as his intern, Jack Frost, came running up the pair as he looked down the hill at a small awning with electrical equipment under it as people gathered around it. Benny sighed as he stood up, dusting off the dirt from his blue jeans as he left the fossil alongside Ellie. They made their way down as Jack continued to talk excitedly to the both of them, Benny rolling his eyes in annoyance. Hey eventually made their way to the tent as he walked forward and watched a fellow paleontologist work the computer before a scanner started forming a image onto the screen. Soon, everyone was looking at a fully formed adult raptor as Benny reached over and touched the screen, causing it to go haywire.

"He touched the screen, you messed it up Benny," Ellie said jokingly as everyone began to chuckle as he raised his shoulders in mock shock.

"What's the big deal? Look's like a six foot turkey to me," a nearby kid said as Benny turned to look at a small kid looking at the screen and everyone else.

"A turkey huh? OK try to imagine yourself in the Cretaceous period. You get your first look at this "six foot turkey" as you enter a clearing. He moves like a bird, slightly bobbing his head up and down. And you keep still because you think maybe his visual acuity is based off movement like the T-Rex, he'll lose you if you don't move. But no, not Velociraptor. You stare at him and he stares right back. And that's when the attack comes, not from the front but from the side," Benny says, pulling out a long serrated claw from his pocket. "From the other two raptors you didn't even know were there, because Velociraptor is a pack hunter ya see. He uses coordinated attack patterns and he is in full force today. And he slashes at you with this, a six-inch retractable claw, from the middle of the toe. He doesn't bother to bite your jugular like a lion, no no, he slashes you here or here. Or maybe across the belly, spilling your intestines. The point is, your alive when they start to eat you. So try and show a little respect okay?" Benny finished, watching as the little kid nodded his head fearfully as the group began to laugh and Ellie just shook her head. Benny walked off in the opposite direction as his intern Jack followed him by his side.

"Kids! You want one of those?" Benny asked Jack as they walked side by side, Ellie behind them holding onto her sunhat.

"I don't want that kid, but a breed of child could be intriguing Dr. Weir. I mean what's so wrong with kids?" Jack asked, looking at Benny as they continued walking back up the hill.

"Oh, Jack, their noisy, expensive, and messy," Benny said as Jack began to smirk and laugh.

"Cheap...cheap," Jack responded, looking back to Benny as Ellie caught up with the both of them on their trek up the hill.

"They smell," Benny said.

"They do not smell!" Ellie said as she caught onto her colleagues conversation and busted out laughing.

"They do too! Babies smell!" Benny said excitedly, trying to prove his point as the two others began to laugh and wipe their eyes.

That's when suddenly they began to hear the sound of helicopter rotters flying in as they all turned to see a private chopper flying in low.

"Shit, who in the hell! Someone get a tarp over those digs, now!" hollered out Benny as he watched Ellie and Jack begin to run to aid the other diggers who were now scrambling to save their hard earned work. Benny ran forward as he watched the helicopter land, and someone move into his trailer as he raced forward as quick as he could.

"Turn the engine off, off!" Benny screamed as he signaled to the pilot who just waved him off with his hand as Benny ran into his trailer.

"Who in the hell are you!?" Benny screamed, taking off his hat as he watched a elderly man turn around, the cork of a wine bottle blowing off as Benny ducked to avoid being hit.

"Hey, we were saving that!" Benny said as he watched the old man begin to smirk and giggle as he began to pour glasses.

"For today, I can assure you," the man said simply as he handed Benny a glass who took it reluctantly as he watched the old man move about the trailer.

"My names John Hammond, I believe we've spoken before on the phone," Mr. Hammond said as Benny suddenly perked up, standing attentive as before both Jack and Ellie barged into the trailer.

"Okay, who's the big jerk!" said Ellie as she threw down her hat and looked between Benny and John Hammond.

"Ellie, Jack, this is our founder and sponsor Mr. Hammond," Benny said, stuttering slightly as both Ellie and Jack repeated his prior reaction and reached out their hands to shake John's. He handed them both glasses of wine and smiled at them all.

"I know you are young for a paleontologist Mr. Weir, but I guess it helps to be born into the business like your mother. For someone who's only twenty-five, you've made quite the name for yourself across the globe. And that is exactly what I came here for, I need your help. All of your help, including you Mrs. Sattler and Mr. Frost," John Hammond said as he sat down on a nearby chair and looked at everyone as he took a sip of his wine. Benny just shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he stared at the old man uncomfortably.

"What on earth could you need our help for? Your a self made billionaire," Benny said as both Ellie and Jack set down their glasses and developed confusing looks on their faces.

"Well ya see, I've been constructing somewhat of a biological preserve off the coast of Costa Rica. And I need you three to come down for the weekend and tell me what you think and give your reviews to the lawyers. Nasty little buggers they are, ya know any personally?" John asked, setting his glass down as he looked back the three bewildered people in front of him.

"Why would you need our approval?" Benny asked, intrigued now as he walked past Jack and sat down on his own chair.

"Well, I'll leave it up to surprise but let's just say it's right up your aisle Mr. Weir. And I'll need the help of a paleobotanist as well, and your intern Mr. Frost can come too," John said, smirking once more as he looked at all of them, awaiting a answer.

"Well the offer sounds nice and all Mr. Hammond, but we just found a new fossil and everything so it would be a big inconvenience," Benny started before the old man held up his hand, stopping him.

"How does the offer of me funding your dig for the next three years sound as a extra bonus?" John said, causing everyone to stammer as they looked at one another before laughing gleefully.

"You've got yourself a deal Mr. Hammond!" Benny said excitedly as the other two began to cheer and high five one another. John Hammond smiled like a kid in a candy shop as he grabbed his cane, embedded with a golden gem tip before walking to the doorway.

"That's wonderful, you three had better get packing. I've got a private jet waiting on the runway as we speak," Hammond said before he walked out of the trailer back into the dry heat of Arizona, leaving the three of them smiling and laughing as they rushed to get their suitcases and bags ready. They were about to embark on the journey of a lifetime.

**So here we are, at the end of chapter one! I am loving this so far! Please review with your words and thoughts, I await them anxiously. I plan on this story being long and big.**


	2. The Tour Begins

**So I'm already getting great reviews for this story, just so everyone knows it is a mix of HTTYD, MBAV, ROTG, and Jurassic Park. So it's a four way crossover. Which I give due credit to all of those wonderful movies and shows. So please sit back and enjoy! Because we are starting chapter two!**

Benny stared out of the helicopter window, watching as the ocean continued to fly past at quick speed. He looked over at Ellie and Jack who were talking happily to one another about their latest dig, smiles on their faces.

"Look, there she is," John Hammond said excitedly, looking out his window as he held his amber tipped cane in his hand as everyone turned to look out the helicopter windows as a island came into view. That's when suddenly the turbulence started to get heavier, the whole helicopter beginning to shake as they came in for a landing.

"The ride can get a bit bumpy, you might want to faster your seat belts," Hammond said as everyone began to fumble with their seat locks, Benny unsuccessful with his. He looked down at noticed he had the faulty lock as both Ellie and Hammond reached over and tried to help him with it. "We will have landed by the time you get it figured out," Hammond said jokingly before Benny became agitated and just tied the buckles together, giving everyone a mischievous smirk as they came down onto a helipad. Benny waited for everyone else to disembark before he climbed off the helicopter and took a look around. There was a waterfall off to the side of the helipad sending mist towards them, and loads of tropical plants he hadn't seen before. He followed Hammond and Hammond's Lawyer Donald towards a pair of jeeps with the name "Jurassic Park" painted on the side in bright red letters.

Moments Later

Benny rode in the jeep alongside Jack, with Ellie in the front passenger side seat as they drove down a open field before coming to a stop.

"Benny, this species of plant has been extinct since the Cretaceous period, it's suppose to be over a million years old," Ellie started saying before Benny looked over, quickly throwing off his sun glasses as he stood up slowly. He reached over and tapped Ellie on the shoulder quickly as all three of them looked over, and there in front of them, was a brontosaurus. Benny watched in complete disbelief as he jumped out of the car, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"It...it's a dinosaur!" Benny said excitedly, feeling as his knee's began to feel weak. "Oh Ellie, we could completely tear up the book on cold bloodiness, they are completely wrong!" Benny said as they both began to laugh with one another. John Hammond walking up behind them as he laughed at their giddiness.

"What, this thing has to have a twenty-seven foot neck?" Benny asked, falling back as he staggered, watching as the huge dinosaur stood on it's hind legs and took a bite out of tree.

"Brachiosaur are thirty," Hammond said as he looked over at a lake with other dinosaur's moving about, still not seen by the paleontologist's.

"How fast are they?" Benny asked, still amazed at the fact that a live dinosaur was eating and grazing right in front of them.

"Well we clocked the T-Rex at thirty-two miles a hour," Hammond said

"T...T-Rex. You said you have a T-Rex?" Ellie said as she turned around, grabbing onto Hammond's shoulder.

"Say again?" Benny asked, feeling his knee's begin to buckle as he grabbed onto Jack to support himself.

"We have a T-Rex!" Hammond said laughing as Benny started to feel increasingly dizzy, sitting down on the grass as both Jack and Ellie went to his sides to try and support him.

"Dr. Weir, Mr. Frost, and my dear Dr. Sattler, welcome to Jurassic Park!" Hammond said proudly as the other three looked up and saw the lake, many more dinosaur's drinking water as Brontosaurs moved out of the water.

"They move in herds...they do move in herds. How did you do this?" Benny asked, everyone looking on at the lake in disbelief.

"Let me show you," Hammond said, feeling prouder than ever as he smiled and laughed to himself from everyone's disbelief at the impossible.

Ethan's POV - Third Person

Ethan looked at his clipboard as he walked around the genetics room, looking up at a incubator filled with eggs being warmed. He smiled as he sat down and started recording his latest data into his laptop before he felt someone come up behind him. Turning his saw his good friend Joshua, one of the security agent's for Ingen.

"Hey Morgan, hows it going?" Joshua asked, leaning onto the desk next to Ethan as he looked out into the room as the other scientists moved around and did their tasks.

"Oh you know, recording data and hatching dinosaur's. A regular workday like the majority of jobs around the world," Ethan said laughing as he saved his data and sat up before moving over to the incubator and reaching his hands into it with the provided gloves to manually turn some of the eggs.

"Oh yea, like this is a day to day thing for every scientist. Hammond has some guests over, their actually on the tour now. I've got to get back to the security room, thought I'd come down and say hi. Oh, and if you happen to see Jonathan, send him my way will ya?" Joshua asked as Ethan nodded his head before he watched Josh exit the room by the air lock doors. That's when he turned around and saw the guests he was talking about walking into the room alongside Mr. Hammond. He smiled and nodded at Mr. Hammond who waved at him energetically. He stepped back and let the incubator machine do it's job, before everyone noticed the eggs and walked over.

"It's turning the eggs," Jack said, walking over as he pressed his hand against the glass.

"Oh, perfect timing. I was hoping they would hatch before I left for lunch!" Ethan said as he watched one of the eggs begin to move around and jiggle.

"Oh Ethan, Ethan, Ethan, you should've said something. You know I insist on being here when their born. Come on, come on little one!" Hammond said as he leaned forward and put gloves on, before watching the egg shell begin to crack open. "Very good, push, push, come on!"Hammond cooed, watching as more of the shell began to break away before he helped the baby along by removing egg pieces. "They imprint on the first creature they come in contact with, helps them to trust me. I've been present for the birth of every single one on the island," Hammond said as the baby dinosaur finally broke free from egg.

"Well, hopefully not for the one's bred in the wild?" Dr. Ian Malcom said jokingly, laughing before Ethan stepped forward.

"Actually they can't breed in the wild, population control is one of our security deposits. There is no unauthorized breeding in Jurassic Park," Ethan said as he smiled at everyone crowding around the baby raptor.

"Uh, how do you know they can't breed?" Ian asked, furrowing his brow in question as he looked at Ethan with a confused look.

"Well, because all the dinosaur's in Jurassic Park are female. We've genetically engineered them that way. Ya see, all animal's are technically born female, but a certain hormone at the right time makes them male. We simply deny them that hormone," Ethan said, grabbing his clipboard before recording more of the data.

"Blood temperature seems like a high eighties maybe?" Hammond asked inquisitively, holding the baby raptor up for everyone to see it move.

"Uh, ninety-one actually," Ethan answered, marking the incubators data down shown on the screen.

"Homeothermic, it holds that temperature? That's incredible!" Jack said, rubbing his finger tip across the raptors head gently as he smiled and cooed at it.

"What species is this?" Benny asked, taking the baby in his hands as gently as he possibly could as the small baby wriggled and squirmed in his soft fingers.

"Uh, Velociraptor," Ethan mumbled before looking up at Benny's shocked expression as he looked down at the baby, and looked into it's mouth where a small row of teeth laid.

"You bred raptors?" Benny asked in shock, looking over at Hammond and the rest of the others before looking down at the baby raptor and feeling fear settle into his stomach.

Hiccup's POV – Third Person

Hiccup sat there in the car, next to his older sister Astrid as they waited to arrive at the main building.

"God, that helicopter ride was long. My ass still hurts from sitting for so long, how about you Hic?" Astrid asked, moving some of her blonde hair behind her ears.

"Your telling me, I had no cell reception the whole way. I couldn't even play angry birds with no cellular data!" Hiccup said in mock desperation, causing his sister to laugh out loud.

"Mom knew if she got that phone for you for your sixteenth birthday that you would never come off it, I guess she was right," Astrid said as her laughter died down to a slight giggle as Hiccup gave her a soft punch in the arm.

"You know the teenage rules, adults are never right! Your eighteen Astrid, don't you know the law of teenagehood?" Hiccup joked, looking out the window as they pulled up alongside a big stone building with construction crew workers moving in and out of it.

"Looks like we are finally here, I wonder if grandpa is waiting for us?" Astrid asked as she picked up her bag from the car floor and opened her door, Hiccup doing the same. They looked up at the tall building before a man walked over to them.

"Hey you two, your must be Hammond's grandchildren. I'm Jonathan, Internal Affairs, he told me to wait here for you so I could lead you to him. You guys excited for your stay on the island?" Jonathan asked, his brown hair dropping down in front of his eyes as he smiled at the two teens.

"Yea, live dinosaurs. Who wouldn't be excited?" Astrid said as Hiccup rolled his eyes, knowing his sister was trying to flirt with the man. He walked forward as the man known as Jonathan walked them up the stone steps towards the main entrance. They looked up to see a giant statue of a T-Rex, before setting their sights on their grandfather who was making his way down the curved stairs.

"Grandpa!" they both yelled out in excitement, dropping their bags as they ran to the old man and knocked him down to the floor.

"Kids!Good to see ya! Did you get my gifts?" Hammond asked as he began to laugh, the people behind him smiling and some giving weird looks as the two teens nodded.

"Yea, they were great gifts grandpa!" Hiccup said excitedly as he let his grandfather stand up alongside Astrid before they made their way down the steps. Hiccup looked over and saw the famous paleontologist Benny Wier standing there with a young woman and young man. He smiled in excitement as he walked over to the man as they all walked out of the building, two tour jeeps pulling up automatically.

"I read your book," Hiccup said as Benny looked over at him and nodded his head, smiling. "Do you really believe that dinosaurs use to be bird like?" Hiccup asked, noticing how Dr. Weir's friends began to giggle and laugh behind him for some reason. Hiccup listened intently as the man opened up about his theory on dinosaur's and evolution.

"Listen up everyone, these jeeps here will be taking you on a tour of the island. The voice you'll here on the inside is Richard Kiley, we spared no expense. They are auto mechanic and run on a system, no driving required.

"Benny, ride with me and Ian in this car," Ellie said as Benny broke away from Hiccup's attention and got in the back car. Hiccup gave a disgruntled look as he joined a older looking man, his sister, and the young intern of Mr. Weir's in the front car. He let his sister sit in the front as he took the back seat alongside the intern.

"Hi there, my names Jack. What's yours?" the young man asked, looking at Hiccup with a big smile as he reached his hand out.

"I'm Hiccup Hammond, grandson of John Hammond. That's my sister Astrid up there, nice to meet you too," Hiccup said, taking the mans hand and giving it a quick shake before blushing and turning away.

"You don't look that young, how old are you?" Jack asked, watching as Hiccup looked out the car window.

"I'm sixteen, how about you?" Hiccup asked, looking back at the man, his ice blue eyes staring at him.

"I'm eighteen, just graduated high school and now I'm interning for Dr. Weir. It's quite the experience if ya ask me," Jack said, watching as that grabbed onto Hiccup's attention who suddenly became more talkative.

Astrid just smiled to herself from up front as she looked in the cars rear view mirror and watched her brother and Jack begin talking about dinosaur bones and animal history. She looked over at the older man dressed in a suit who just gave her a nasty look before turning to look the other way. She huffed before pulling out her phone, happy that Hiccup finally had someone that had something in common with him.

**And here we are, at the end of chapter two! Please review! I'm working very hard on this, and it means everything to read y'alls reviews! Bethan will be mentioned in the coming chapters as well as Hijack, bear with me!**


	3. Trouble in Paradise

**I am glad that you are all enjoying this story! Please continue with the love and reviews and favorites!**

Ethan sat there in the genetics lab with his phone in his hand, texting away with a smile on his face.

"What you got there?" came Joshua's voice, causing Ethan to jump in surprise as he watched his security friend walk over, brushing some of his dark brown hair from his eyes as he looked down at Ethan.

"Oh, just texting a friend is all, the lab is closing soon. Where's Jonathan?" Ethan asked, putting his phone away in his pocket as he turned around in his swivel chair.

"He's with Hammond and Arnold right now overseeing the tour, better question at the moment is, who are you texting?" Joshua asked, smirking as he watched Ethan begin to blush and turned back to his desk.

"Just a friend is all," Ethan said, trying to keep his face from heating up too much before he felt Joshua grab the chair and spin him back around before coming face to face.

"Now Ethan, I'm not stupid. Who is it?" Joshua asked, his blue eyes studying Ethan for any stutter or lie.

"It's Dr. Weir, from earlier. I happen to get his number when we started a discussion on the dinosaurs and the species we've bred thus far. One thing led to another, and we exchanged numbers," Ethan said innocently, watching as his good friend began to giggle and smirk before turned around and clapping.

"Look at you Morgan, getting a world famous paleontologist's number while working. I'd say quite scandalous but then again, I'm dating a guy from Internal Affairs," Joshua said as he turned around and leaned against a table before watching Ethan begin to blush madly.

"It's just friendship Claspell, that's all it is!" Ethan said, turning back around to his work as he avoided the topic entirely.

"Okay Morgan, whatever you say. I've got to get back to the desk and monitor camera's. From what Hammond told me earlier, a tropical storm is moving inland towards the island. You leaving on the barge to go home or staying the weekend?" Joshua asked, flipping his flashlight into the air and catching it as he walked off.

"I'll be staying with the rest of the skeleton crew, and I presume you and Jonathan will be too. Y'all don't really have lives outside of this island anyways," Ethan said laughing, turning his laptop on as he began to process more data and numbers.

"I heard that!" Joshua sang from the hallway as he disappeared down the corridor, leaving Ethan to his self as he looked behind him and pulled out his phone once more.

Benny's POV – Third Person

Benny sat there, sighing in agitation as they passed another empty dinosaur paddock. He looked out the window and watched storm clouds move in before grabbing his phone from the cup holder.

"You think Dr. Sattler will be okay with that Triceratops?" Ian asked, looking over at Benny who just glared at him back.

"Yea, she knows what shes doing," Benny said as he looked down at his phone and saw a text from Ethan, smiling as he began to type back when he caught Ian peering over at his phone. "Do you mind?" Benny asked, giving Ian a glare before finishing his text and putting his phone away.

"Sorry, just get curious sometimes. Someone special to you?" Ian asked, trying to ease the tension before he pissed off the paleontologist again.

"Just a friend of mine, that's all," Benny said before leaning forward and pressing a button on the dashboard, watching as the interactive map popped up. He began to fiddle with the map and pressed on random points of interested shown over the island before quickly becoming bored with the piece of technology. He had resigned himself to his fate of being stuck in a car with a annoying chaos theorist who had a attitude and ego the size of a actual dinosaur.

Jack's POV – Third Person

Jack smiled at Hiccup as they talked about favorite video games and subjects in high school before looking up at the sound of hard rain pounding at the roof of the car.

"Damn, looks like it's coming down hard," Jack said, watching as a blanket of rain enveloped the land outside before the car came to a halt.

"The car stopped?" Astrid exclaimed, looking around as she noticed they were outside the T-Rex paddock with the same goat from before sitting where it was when they had came across it earlier.

"Well Hammond did say the program would have faults in it, they haven't worked out every kink yet. This is probably just one of them, no need to worry," Jack said, Astrid nodding her head in return before returning to a magazine she had brought along. Jack looked behind them through the back windshield and could barely make out Dr. Weir and Ian Malcom talking in their car while Benny held a jug outside the car and collected rain water.

"Hey, look what I found!" Hiccup said excitedly, pulling out a large and expensive looking pair of binoculars.

"Is it heavy?" Donald asked from up front, looking at the intricate piece of technology while Hiccup nodded his head.

"Then it's expensive, put it back," Donald said somewhat agitated before Hiccup waved his concern off and put them on to Jack's amusement.

_This guy sure is cute, wait what? Did I just say cute? No way, he's just cute in a little brother kind of way. Right? Right! Ugh, now I'm confused!_ Jack thought to himself as he watched Hiccup zoom in on the goat, which was sitting in the torrential rain. That's when he felt it, a slight sonic vibration as he looked at his bottled water and noticed the water in it shaking slightly.

"Did you guys just feel that? Quiet!" Hiccup said as he took off the binoculars and listened, the small vibrations growing in intensity.

"Hey, where's the goat?" Astrid said, looking out the window intensely as she looked for the small furry creature, the pole it had been linked to completely bent.

_Bang_

Everyone looked up to see a decapitated goat leg on top of the glass sun roof, blood still spurting out from the severed arteries and veins.

Jack gasped as he lurched back in his seat next to Hiccup, his ice blue eyes wide with both horror and shock.

"Oh Jesus, oh Jesus!" hollered out Donald before he opened his door and ran out into the rain towards a straw bathroom facility.

"He left us...he left us!" Astrid said as she looked at the open door with horror, rain cascading into the car with the heavy winds.

That's when Jack listened to the fences electric wires begin to give out, snapping one by one as the fence began to sway back and forth.

"Shit!" Jack muttered out loud as he watched the T-Rex break through the fence, beginning to roar incredibly loud.

"Dr. Weir?" Jack said softly, watching the other car disappear from behind the enormous carnivore as it stomped and looked around.

Jack felt as Hiccup reached over and gripped onto his hand in fear as the T-Re began to walk by before Astrid reached forward and shut the open door, creating a loud noise as the carnivores head snapped to the side. Jack leaned against the far side of the car, nestling up against Hiccup's body as he froze. That's when he noticed Hiccup had a flashlight on, moving it about as the dinosaur peered into the car from the car window.

"Hiccup! Shut off the light!" Jack muttered quickly as all three of them began to fight over the light, pointing it upwards before it got eerily quiet. They all looked up just in time for the T-Rex to shove it's snout through the glass sun roof, pinning them against their seats as they all began to scream. Jack could feel terror pumping through his blood as they all screamed bloody murder and pressed against the glass, trying to prevent is from shattering anymore.

"Oh my God!" Jack screamed out loud, his body squished up against Hiccup's and Astrid's. Suddenly the dinosaur took it's head out as it began to hit the side of the car repeatedly. Jack felt as the car turned over on it's side, feeling as he landed on his arm before mud started spilling into the car as the carnivore started stomping onto the vehicle.

"Somebody help us!" Astrid screamed out as they all tried to move against the moving car, mud spilling over their arms and legs. Jack looked through one of the smashed windows at Benny waving a flare around, successfully grabbing the T-Rex's attention before throwing it to the side. He felt the ground quake as the carnivore walked off to the side before Benny came running over, kneeling down as he tried to grab onto Astrid's arm and pull her out.

"Ian, freeze!" Dr. Weir screamed as he looked over at Ian running with another flare, throwing it to the side before the carnivore crashed into the bathroom hut, destroying it.

"Come on, I got ya!" Benny said as he pulled out Astrid who was sobbing heavily as she sat up.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Astrid screamed out before Benny turned around and grabbed her, throwing his hand over her mouth.

Jack overheard Benny telling Astrid to not move, holding onto Hiccup before feeling the car begin to move once more.

"Shit! Hold on Hiccup!" Jack hollered out as he cried, watching as the dinosaur tried to pry the side of the car off before successfully pinning it to the side of the fence. He closed his eyes tightly as he brought the younger teen into his arms protectively as he felt Hiccup sob and cry in terror. Jack could feel the car going over the side of the fence, dangling over a large drop as he looked down and saw Benny and Astrid hanging onto a steel cable trying to swing back and forth.

"Fuck, hold on!" Jack screamed before he felt the dinosaur ram it's head into the car once more, before sending it off the edge. He felt everything become weightless for a split second before the car came crashing down into a tree, before everything went dark.

Jonathan's POV – Third Person

Jonathan looked at the blank monitors, wiping his glasses off as he watched Ray Arnold smack Dennis Nedry's computer.

"Ah, ah, ah, you didn't say the magic word. Ah, ah, ah, you didn't say the magic word," the computer rang as a animated version of Nedry danced around on the computer.

"PLEASE! Goddamn! I hate this hacker crap!" Ray screamed at the computer before Ethan and Joshua came running into the room.

"What in God's name is happening! Systems are failing in the building everywhere!" Joshua hollered out, running up beside Jonathan.

"Yea, and so are defenses all across the park. What in the fuck is going on!" Ray screamed as he watched a park map overview begin to light up with error messages and red lights.

"Phone Nedry's people in Cambridge," Hammond said worriedly, using his cane for support as he watched everyone begin to freak out.

"Phone's are out too," Joshua said as he picked up the phone and set it back down, looking solemnly at everyone.

"Someone find Nedry! Check the vending machines!" Hammond hollered out as the game warden left the room and took his rifle with him.

"The raptor fences aren't out are they?" Joshua asked, becoming increasingly worried as he held onto Jonathan's hand in fear.

"No, they are still on," Ray said, turning around to look at everyone else as Hammond furrowed his brow.

"Then why in the hell would he turn the other ones off?" Hammond asked, his confusion growing more and more as the seconds ticked by.

"Where did the vehicles stop?" Ethan asked, looking at the park map over on the wall as beeping noises started going off like crazy.

"The Tyrannosaur paddock," Ray said as he brought something up on the computer.

"Dr. Sattler, will you go with Joshua and bring back my grandchildren?" Hammond asked Ellie as he turned around and looked at her pleadingly.

"Yea, I'll go get ready now," Ellie said as Joshua reached over and gave Jonathan a quick kiss, brushing some of his brown hair away from his brown eyes before grabbing his pistol and leaving with Ellie.

"What about the power source in the lab, how's it doing Mr. Morgan?" Hammond asked as he looked over at Ethan who was pacing back and forth in panic.

"The computers are completely out, I have access to nothing," Ethan said as he stopped and looked at John Hammond before pulling his phone out. "No reception, shit!" Ethan muttered angrily before slamming his hands down onto the desk, rattling the table as Ray tried to continue accessing the main frame.

**Oh! We are getting somewhere now! Please, please, please review! It makes my day to see your guys appreciation and words for my stories! Especially for ones I work so hard on!**


	4. Sleeping in the Canopy

**I am loving the reviews! To my readers BethanForever and the rest of you that review, thank you!**

Jack felt his eyes open slowly as water dripped onto his forehead steadily, everything still spinning in his vision as he noticed he was laying against the dashboard of the car. Every window had been shattered as the rain continued to pour in before he turned his head over and saw Hiccup resting up against him, his face blotted with both mud and blood.

"Hic...Hiccup?" Jack stuttered out, feeling a numb pain in his arm as he tried to reposition himself. He looked over and saw a gash in his forearm, the shirt sleeve completely ripped open. He looked over at the sound of coughing as he watched Hiccup come too, before leaning forward and throwing up into the seat.

"I feel sick," Hiccup muttered, leaning back once more as water continued to drip onto them from the broken windows.

"I'm here, I got ya," Jack said thoughtfully as he Hiccup leaned into him, completely weak and disoriented from the traumatic events.

"Jack? Hiccup? You guys there?" came Benny's voice a bit farther off as Jack turned his head to see Benny climbing the tree branches until he was looking into the car from the driver's window. "Hey you two, you guys okay?" Benny asked, his face soaked with rain as he brushed some of his normally wild hair from his eyes.

Jack nodded his head ever so slightly as they remained silent, still trying to get their vision cleared as both of them felt their heads swimming with a massive headache.

"I...threw up," Hiccup muttered, looking out the cars windshield as he leaned against the passenger side door.

"Oh...well I'm sorry to hear that. Come on guys, we have to get you out of here," Benny exclaimed, opening the door as he stood on it and reached out his hand. Jack looked at Hiccup's green eyes as the he looked dejectedly away from him.

"Hiccup...I don't care that you threw up. Come on bud, we have to get out of this tree," Jack said soothingly, reaching up and wiping off some of the caked on mud from Hiccup's cheeks. Hiccup gave a one sided grin as he nodded his head, reaching over to grab Benny's hand. Jack could hear the cars tires turning as Benny grabbed onto the steering wheel and turned it ever so slightly as he helped Hiccup out.

"Dr. Weir, this was never in the job description," Jack joked, trying his best to find a ounce of humility and humor as he reached forward and took Benny's hand before being helped outside of the car and into the tree branches. They moved their way down slowly as the water dripped all around them, creating slippery and slick branches to hold onto. That's when Jack heard it, the slight movement of the car in the overhead branches before a few broke and it fell forward.

"Shit, move! Move!" Benny hollered out as all three of them began to quickly maneuver around the tree's branches and leaves before the moan of the cars metal began to echo around them before smashing its way down to them. Benny was the first one out as he ran forward, as Jack jumped out and took Hiccup in his arms once more as the car smashed into the ground and fell forward and encased them.

"Well, we are back in the car again!" Hiccup said, making Jack giggle as soon as his heart quit beating so fast.

"At least we are out of the tree," Jack exclaimed, letting Hiccup be the first one to crawl out from under the wrecked vehicle before trying to follow him. Jack felt a immense pain in his arm as he felt onto his chest, crying out in agony before feeling a pair of hands wrap around his shoulders and dragging him out.

"My arm, it feels like it's on fire!" exclaimed Jack as Astrid knelt down and took his injured arm and inspected the gash.

"Well it looks like the cut isn't too deep, but if you don't get help soon it could grow infected and then we would have a real problem." Astrid said as she looked at the slight inflammation of the gash, before tearing off a part of Jack's sleeve and wrapping it tightly around the wound. He cringed in pain before he felt Hiccup wrap a arm under him and lift him up.

"Thanks Hic, it means a lot." Jack said appreciatively as he smiled at Hiccup who just blushed slightly and smiled back.

"Well come on, lets get going. I don't want to stick around near that Tyrannosaur, he could still be nearby," Benny muttered as everyone began to walk off into the forest, all of them wondering if everything would be okay in the back of their minds.

Ethan's POV – Third Person

Ethan walked down the hallway towards his lab as he held his phone in his hand, trying to still send a text out to Benny as he furrowed his brow in agitation. He sure as hell wouldn't admit it to his friend Joshua, but in the time he had talked to Benny and conversed with him he had developed somewhat of a crush on the other male. Ethan came up to the lab door and pressed his hand onto the scanner, hearing as the door hissed and opened for him. He walked into the office, looking at his phone before throwing it at the wall and watching it smash into several large pieces. Everything seem to be failing across the island, and all defenses were now down and it scared him to death. Ethan sat down in his desk chair and began to cry into his arms before hearing the door to the lab hiss and open once more.

"Hey Ethan, are you...Ethan are you okay?" came Jonathan's voice as Ethan jumped up and spun around, wiping his eyes as he stared at the petite Internal Affairs officer Ingen had hired on.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just kinda terrified with all of the fences down, and no access to the outside world," Ethan said as he stood up and moved to a wall computer and turned it one, using the touch screen pad to try and reboot it to no avail. He felt a sense of hopelessness enter his body before he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Ethan, tell me what's really wrong." Jonathan said as he watched Ethan tear up again before wiping them away and taking a seat in a lone chair.

"When Dr. Weir came in earlier this morning, for the first time in my life someone took a interest in me. They cared to ask me about my line of work, how I was, and continued to hold a conversation with me other than a worker here and there. It felt nice, made me feel warm inside. And now everything is falling apart, the parks security is down and we can't contact anyone out there and for the first time in my life, I'm truly afraid," Ethan said softly, looking up at the ceiling tiles as he ran a hand through his messy brown hair. He watched as Jonathan stood there, listening intently before offering him his hand.

"It'll be okay Ethan, just have faith. Now come on, no need for you to be in this lab all by yourself. Let's get back to the park overview room and see if Ray has gotten anything up and running yet." Jonathan said, helping Ethan to his feet before leading him out of the genetics lab and down the corridor.

Ellie's POV – Third Person

Ellie returned back to the car after finding the wreckage of the car in the ravine alongside Joshua as their flashlights played along the ground. She felt a sense of fear lingering in her gut before looking up and seeing Ian in the back, looking at the both of them as a slight vibration shook the ground.

"That's a uh...it's a uh impact tremor. I'm fairly alarmed here. Come on we gotta get out of here, right now, right now!" Ian hollered out as Ellie and Joshua hurried back to the vehicle before the mighty T-Rex crashed through the canopy of tree's, giving a tremendous roar as the Jeep sped off.

"Must go faster!" Ian screamed, the carnivore chasing them down the road as Ellie screamed out loud. She could feel her body trembling as the thing smashed it's head against the side of the car, before Ian lurched forward and moved the stick of the car.

"Get off the stick! Bloody move!" Joshua screamed as he pushed Ian backwards and sped up. "Watch out!" Joshua yelled as a huge log came into view, everyone ducking down as the top of the jeep was torn off before the dinosaur smashed through the wood.

Ellie watched as the charging carnivore began to slow down before finally slowing down and quit chasing them. She grabbed her chest as a big sigh of relief escaped her lips, the dinosaur roaring in defeat as they sped off.

"Think they will have that on the tour?" Ian asked, his sick humor kicking in as they continued driving down the road and Joshua smiled to himself in victory.

Hiccup's POV – Third Person

Hiccup walked alongside Jack, helping him along as they made there way through the forest. He looked over at Jack's ice blue eyes which seem to look at his at the same time. He felt himself smiling before they came across a large tree.

"Do you hear that?" Astrid said, listening to the faint roar of the T-Rex somewhere off in the island jundgle.

"Here, let's camp in this tree for tonight. It'll keep us safe for now," Benny said as they all looked up at a mighty tree, it's roots twisting and turning through the ground as Benny and Astrid began climbing up onto it.

"I hate tree's!" Hiccup muttered with distaste as Jack began to giggle softly as he reached over and ruffled the teens hair.

"Come on Hic, it'll be okay," Jack said as he walked forward, using his good arm to grab onto a tree branch before Hiccup came over and pushed him upwards. He blushed when he realized he was touching Jack's butt before Jack turned back and offered him his good hand. Hiccup took it and climbed upwards, before they all finally made their way to a safe point in it.

"Hey look, little brontosauruses, or I mean Brachiorsaurs!" Hiccup exclaimed excitedly as he pointed off at the jungle canopy, a few herbivores eating the leaves of the tall trees.

"They are the good kind right?" Astrid said, scooting back against the tree bark as she eyed them with fear and uncertainty.

"Relax Astrid, they aren't monsters. These are herbivores." Benny said, smiling as he brought his hands together and made a deep groan before more heads popped up and looked their way.

"That means they eat plants, but I think they'd made a exception for you!" Hiccup teased, causing Astrid to shoot him a deadly glare as everyone else began to giggle.

"Well good, I hate the other kind," Astrid said, taking a breath of relief as she smiled somewhat and watched as Benny climbed down from a higher branch and sat with the other three.

Hiccup felt himself lean into the crook of Jack's arm as he felt himself grow groggy and tired from all the tiring walking and heart pounding, horrifying thrills. They all leaned back against the tree before Benny groaned in pain and leaned forward, digging something out of his pocket before taking out a Velociraptor fossilized claw and staring at it.

"Dr. Weir, what will you do no that you don't have to dig up fossils?" Astrid asked, leaning into the paleontologist as he smiled to himself.

"Well I guess we are going to have to evolve like everything else out there," Benny said, tossing the claw out into the jungle as he leaned his head back and began to rest.

"Jack, what will we do if the carnivores come back?" Hiccup asked, looking up into the older teens eyes as Jack smiled down at him.

"I'll stay up and keep a look out then," Jack said as he smiled and ruffled Hiccup's brown hair before bringing the teen closer to him.

"What do you call a blind dinosaur?" Hiccup asked everyone as they simply looked at him for a answer.

"Do-you-think-he-saurus." Hiccup replied making everyone giggle, including his sister Astrid who was curled up next to a bunch of leaves.

"What do you call a blind dinosaurs dog?" Hiccup asked once more before someone asked what once again.

"Do-you-think-he-saurus-rex!" Hiccup said, making Jack laugh as he leaned his head onto the smaller teens head and looked out into the jungle, watching the herbivores eat the trees. Hiccup leaned back into Jack's touch before feeling a deep sleep overcome his eyes and letting his mind take him off to a land of dreams.

**I really hope you all enjoyed! And I hope everyone enjoyed Mother's Day here in the USA! Please review!**


	5. It's Been Too Long

**I'm back, after taking like a day to relax and give my mind a break! Please enjoy this new installment of the story! Review!**

Jack could feel the humidity on his skin as he opened his eyes slowly to light streaming into the tree. He looked up and began to move when he realized Hiccup was nestled against him, sleeping peacefully. He leaned back and smiled to himself, reaching his hand up and hesitating before finally drawing his fingers through Hiccup's wild and thick brown hair. He let a small smile crease his lips as he blushed lightly, before Astrid's scream erupted and gave everyone a start.

"Astrid, calm down! It's just a herbivore!" Benny said, a grimace on his face as he stretched against the hard bark of the tree.

Jack looked over and saw the huge plant eater moving his head forward against the tree, grabbing onto a branch of leaves and tearing it away as it fed. Jack felt Hiccup reached forward, clearly awake now as he tried to pet the dinosaur. He smiled to himself as he watched Dr. Weir break a branch away and stick it out for the foraging animal to eat. It leaned forward once more with it's massively long neck and started to bite onto the branch. Jack positioned himself so he could run his hands down the things snout as it ate, Astrid staying back in fear before finally attempting to pet it, only for the dinosaur to draw back.

"Get another branch!" Astrid hollered out, Benny rolling his eyes as he tore another branch off and got the herbivore to come closer to the tree.

"It's like a big cow," Astrid said as she smiled to herself, petting the dinosaurs nose as it purred gently. Suddenly it snapped it's head back, sneezing and throwing snot all over Astrid who just knelled there in shock. Jack couldn't help the fit of giggles that erupted from his body as he leaned back against the tree and laughed alongside Hiccup.

"God bless you!" Hiccup yelled out, only for Astrid to slowly turn her head to look at him and glare. Jack looked over at Benny who was also laughing hard as the mucus dripped from Astrid's face and clothes.

Ethan's POV – Third Person

Ethan stood there in the infirmary as John Hammond and Ellie attended to Ian's wounds. He couldn't do anything but sit down and sigh to himself as Ian berated Hammond for his stupidity at playing God.

"All theme parks have issues! This is just one of them!" Hammond said, clearly agitated with him.

"John, when the Pirates of the Caribbean breaks down the pirates down eat the tourists!" Ian retorted, looking up as the game warden walked in.

"It's been too long, Ray should be back by now," the warden said as he paced back and forth, his shotgun slung over his back.

"Well, Ray did say it would take a bit to get the system back online," Hammond said, walking around with the assistance of his amber tipped cane.

"No he's right. I'm going to go check on him," Ellie said, grabbing a portable walkie-talkie.

"Well it really should be me uh going," Hammond said, causing Ellie to stop as Ethan looked up at the two.

"Why?" Ellie said as John Hammond began to stutter and stammer as he tried to work for his words.

"Because I'm a uh, and your a uh," Hammond stuttered, Ethan looking to Ellie as she just gave him a small glare.

"Look, we can talk sexism in disaster situations when I get back," Ellie said, the game warden joining her as they walked out of the building and into the jungle.

**I know this is short, but I've got a lot of stories I'm updating! Please review!**


End file.
